


AM

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ashton Hemmings, Barebacking, Boyfriends, Breakfast, Butt Plugs, Dick size difference, Fluff, Headband, I will be adding tags as we go, Kitty Ears, Lingerie, Luke in Panties, M/M, Mentions of Voyeurism, Muke - Freeform, Panties, Pet Names, Princess Plug, Schmoop, Size Difference, Small Penis, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, bullied luke, luke and ashton are brothers, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Seconds Of Summer consists of Michael Clifford, Ashton Hemmings and Calum Hood. Luke Hemmings is the youngest Hemmings brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea about Luke being Ash's younger brother and hooking up with Michael.
> 
> To avoid any confusion:  
> Ash is Luke's biological brother.  
> Ash, Calum and Mikey are 3 years older than Luke.  
> This is AU so dates/numbers/facts might not correlate with real life to fit the story.
> 
> This is my first chaptered fic and I'm thinking 3 parts all together? I have the second part almost half done and then the outlines for the third part. This might be on the shorter side just coz it's my first chaptered fic and I'm still learning how to deal with it.
> 
> I'm gonna post art with every chapter (excuse my amateurism, I'm not a pro at this stuff). You can see the art for the next part on my Tumblr if you want a tease of what's to come (it's pretty hot if I do say so myself) [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/) where you should also come say Hi so I'm not talking to myself! 
> 
> I got inspired for this fic whilst listening to AM album by Arctic Monkeys which is also title of this fic. First chapter titled from their 1st song on the prior mentioned album.
> 
> Do bear with my editing. I'm trying my best. Practice makes perfect and all that...  
> Do let me know what you think of this!
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Michael has been best friends with Aston Hemmings and Calum Hood ever since they met at school age 13. They started the band at age 15, their love for music bigger than desire to pursue education. It was not easy. They would practice in the Hemmings garage 3 times per week and would not get a gig due them being too young to play most of the venues.

Michael loved the Hemmings residence. There was always someone around and it was never quiet, what with four Hemmings brothers and a dog running around the house. The other good thing was food. It seemed like the Hemmings’ had the never ending supply of food which was great news to any growing teenage boy.

Michael remembers when they got their first gig. They were being a band for a year at that point. It was a local pub which also did live music on Fridays and Saturdays. Because they were all barely 16 they got an early spot at 5pm which was not ideal. There were exactly 12 people at the gig. Michael still remembers them all. 4 years of touring, sold out arena tour and one stadium show, and Michael still remembers every single person who attended their first gig. There were Ashton’s older brothers Jack and Ben with their current girlfriends, Mali with her boyfriend, Ashton’s current girlfriend and her friend who Michael is almost 90% sure had a crush on Calum, two Calum’s footie teammates (Michael is pretty sure at least one of them wanted to bang Ashton) and two local drunks behind the table in the corner.

He remembers how Jack and Ben tried to sneak just 13 year Luke in but bartender took one look at him and said this is not kindergarten so Luke had to stay outside. Michael remembers him looking through the window of the pub, palms and nose pressed to the window, trying hard to see his brother perform on a stage for the first time.

If Michael was ever to admit he had a favourite show, he would say it was this one. Yes, there were 12 people plus a bartender watching them and they were mostly playing covers and two originals that Calum wrote but it was their first time performing on a proper stage. And that’s when Michael knew where he belonged. Under the stage lights with guitar in his hands and two best friends at his side. He knew Calum and Ashton felt the same.

It seemed that this one small gig opened up the doors for bigger things to come. They started practicing harder. Three days became four and then five until there was not one day that went by without them practicing. The Hemmings garage becoming their own place where they could practice and bond or as Ashton called it ‘Band’. They managed to book a couple of more gigs around the town and the people seemed to like them. 12 became 20 then 50 and the next thing you know they are playing at the local festival at the age 17. They play on the small Introducing stage and the fact that there were Foo Fighters playing on the main stage at the same time didn’t really help their crowd numbers but there were a couple of people there. Mostly girls but also some boys.

It was strictly 16+ event and Luke, barely 14 at the time, was again left behind.

Michael remembers chatting to some of the people who watched their set after they were done and they seemed to genuinely like the band. They were asking if they had any EPs out of if they had a YouTube channel. They haven’t had one at the time but it seemed like a great idea so the boys decided to create one as soon as possible.

They created one the next day. It was Monday and Luke begged them to wait for him to come back home from school. He was sitting quietly behind the camera, watching them jam for the internet. He was sitting on the rug, his hands holding his knees, chin resting on the knees, as he was quietly observing them.

Ashton always had a soft spot for Luke. He was also fiercely protective of his younger brother. Michael remembers him confiding to Michael and Calum once that he was worried Luke was getting bullied. Luke was a small chubby kid with heart of gold and probably smarter than all of his classmates combined. He had hard time making friends and Michael could see why other kids would pick up on him. Kids could be so mean sometimes.

After that, Ashton didn’t speak much about Luke. But Michael was not blind. He noticed how Ashton scheduled their band practices in a way he could pick Luke up from school so he wouldn’t have to walk or take a bus. He let him sit in on their practices, just sitting quietly in the corner, listening and bobbing his head in time with their beat.

Sometimes when they took a break Calum would go and kick a ball around with Luke around the garden. Sometimes Ashton would let him play with his drums. If the weather outside was not the best and Ashton was not in the mood, Michael would teach him to play a guitar. Michael loved teaching Luke. He knew Luke was one of the smartest kids out there and Michael felt proud that he could teach him something that the younger blonde didn’t know about. He would always blush and mumble a quiet ‘ _Sorry_ ’ when he messed something up. Michael always reassuring him that it's ok and that he is learning quicker than other people would. This usually only caused Luke to blush harder.

Ashton would often teas Michael how Luke had a crush on him since he never blushed when he was kicking a ball around with Calum. Michael didn’t take him seriously. However, it felt nice hearing that someone might have liked him.

As already said, Ashton did not talk much about Luke’s situation. However, one day after a really bad practice when nothing seemed to be going right Ashton finally broke down. Luke was suspiciously absent for the third day in a row and Ashton admitted it was because the bullying was getting too hard for him to handle and his parents were currently trying to switch the schools. It was hard as it was half way into the school year and all the good schools were either too full or too expensive.

Luke was back to listening in on their band practice the next day. Michael made sure to give him an extra hard hug as he whispered ‘ _Everything is going to be ok buddy_ ’ into his hair. The younger boy stiffened in his hold for a second but then gave Michael a gentle squeeze around his waist as a silent ‘ _Thank You_ ’.

After that day, Luke only listened to their practices at the weekends. The new school being a bit further away with later start and finish times. Ashton also said Luke signed up for a couple of extracurricular activities and the drama classes always dragged a bit into the evening.

Michael had to admit he sometimes missed the quiet presence of Luke Hemmings in the corner of the garage.

Michael remembers being 18 and being promised the world. They got their first big shot as a band opening for One Direction. The money did not start rolling in as many people thought but Ashton somehow managed to get a deal with the label to make them sponsor Luke’s schooling. Luke was now attending one of the best High Schools in Sydney which had the best drama club in the whole Australia. It was also a boarding school so Luke moved out of the house.

The following three years were a craze of band’s rise to fame which had them travel all over the world and essentially moving away from home. They were constantly on the way to either perform, write and record new songs or to promote the band. Michael absolutely loved it. It was everything he ever wanted. Play the music, inspire people, and travel the world with his friends.

He hasn’t seen Luke in 3 years, he was always too busy with school to be flown out to one of their gigs. Luke was not only attending high school but was apparently also enrolled into performance academy which ran through the whole year. Ashton mentioned once that Luke’s biggest desire was to become an actor. Luke was a lot like Ashton in that way. Knowing what he wanted and then going for it in full force. Practicing every day to become better and better until he became the best. And then making sure he stayed there.

Life went on for all of them and Michael did not really think much about the youngest Hemings brother. Too busy being international star and enjoying it.


	2. 2.	R U Mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I decided to do 4 parts instead of 3 as the second chapter would be too long and took longer to post.
> 
> I was weirdly attracted to Luke in his Halloween costume this year. If fucked my head up a bit I won't lie. 
> 
> !ALSO: Most of the pics in the collage are from Google search. If any of them are yours, do let me know and I will happily credit you.
> 
> You can see the art for the next part on my Tumblr if you want a tease of what's to come (it's pretty hot if I do say so myself) [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/) where you should also come say Hi so I'm not talking to myself!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

It’s been three years since their big break and it was the first time in 3 years that the band got a month off. They were now established enough that band could afford a month for themselves. They were flown back to Australia second week of December with no band obligations until late January when they would start preparing for another world tour. Michael sometimes still couldn’t believe it.

He sometimes thought he was dreaming and he will suddenly wake up to Calum and Ashton messing around in the Hemmings garage whilst Luke will be quietly sitting in a corner, observing them with his big blue eyes.

Michael did nothing but sleep for the first couple of days. He woke up for food and video games but that was it. Locking himself in his man cave and occasionally tweet something to reassure his fans he was still alive. However, after five days of hiding he got a message from Ashton saying ‘folks out of town, banding @ my place, bring alcohol’.

That’s how Michael found himself in the middle of living room with Ashton and Calum, playing spin the bottle which mostly just consisted of them posting embarrassing posts on snapchat and tweeting celebs.

They had the whole place for themselves. Ashton’s older brothers already living at their respective own places and his parents staying over at Ashton’s uncle’s place for the weekend.

They just dared Calum to tweet Britney Spears to go for a coffee with him when they’ve heard the front door bell go off. Michael and Calum exchanged confused looks with Ashton who looked like he just remembered something.

“Oh guys, Luke is back home from his fancy artsy school. I bet he forgot his key when he went for his evening run” Michael could see how proud Ashton was of Luke. His eyes shining bright and it was not just because of the small amount of alcohol they had. Each of them only drinking a can of beer as no one really felt like getting drunk. “He is back for the Christmas holls, hope you don’t mind if he joins us tonight.”

“Of course not” Calum reassured Ashton “He was our number on fan back in the days. Haven’t seen him in ages. What is he now? 18?”

“Yeah, he has grown so much when I was gone” Ashton replied fondly and then the doorbell rang again “OK I should probably let him in”.

Once Ashton was through the door of the living room Calum turned back to Michael and smirked “50 bucks that he still has crush on you.”

“Don’t be an asshole. I think Ashton mentioned he’s dating some Uni lad from London.”

  
“Nah, the guy was here just for half year, he went back already.”

“Whatever Cal. 50 bucks that he fancies you.”

“Whatever you say my friend, but that kid ever only had eyes for you. Just make sure Ashton doesn’t find out. Hs’s gonna skin you alive if you as much as think about his precious baby brother the wrong way.”

“Shut up Calum, it’s not like he’s my type anyway.”

“What IS your type anyway? Lately you’ve been all over the place. From boobs to dick in the same night.”

Well, Michael doesn’t really get to reply to that as Ashton and someone who has to be Luke walk into the living room. They are talking about something but Michael cannot be bothered to listen in. He is too busy focusing all his attention on the new guy. It must be Luke.

He is, for the lack of better wording, beautiful. He’s grown up and is now taller than Ashton. He is probably taller than anyone else in this room. He has beautiful long skinny legs which are clad in fitting running tights, his broad shoulders displayed under the black tank top that nicely compliments his pale skin. He definitely lost all traces of baby fat and his new body looks like something the gods on Olympus would make. Michael’s sight slowly travels up Luke’s toned body to his face. He is definitely a grown up now. Sharp cheek bones complimented by bright stubble, perfectly sculptured narrow nose and pretty thin lips. Michael can see a black lip ring and his pants are now getting seriously tight. And when Michael thought it couldn’t get any better, he is suddenly met with the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. They are enchanting blue orbs that could have nations enslaved Michael is sure of that. It seems like the time stopped once Luke’s eyes meet his own. The corners of younger boy’s eyes turning even further upwards as his eyes squint in a smile.

“Michael, Calum! Good to see you after such a long time!”

“Hi baby Hemmo, nice to see you as well. We were really missing our number 1 fan on the tour” Calum replies back. Subtly trying to poke Michael to get him out of his staring gaze.

“Yeah” Michael finally contributes to the conversation “we were missing you” Michael continues lamely. He was planning on coming up with a witty remark but he was still stuck at the part where his brain realised how gorgeous Luke was.

And then Luke laughed. And that’s when Michael knew he was fucked. He had quite a good idea ever since he first lied his eyes on him 5 minutes ago but then he heard him laugh. And Michael knew he would do anything to hear this beautiful angelic sound again.

“Nice catching up with you guys, gonna hit the shower now. Have fun!” and with that he is turning around and leaving the living room with Ashton in tow saying something about getting a popcorn for the movie. All Michael can look at is Luke’s arse. The tight pants hugging it nicely and showing off the small firm globes move as Luke walks away. Michael never more related to the lines ‘I Hate to See You Leave But I Love to Watch You Walk Away’.

“Fuck dude, you are whipped. Also, you owe me 50 quid.”

“Shut up Calum. No I don’t.”

“You were staring so hard I was worried Ashton will figure you out and kick you out of the house.”

“You have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Oh but I do. You see, I know you Michael. I know what the looks you give to people mean. And you so want to bang him. Not to mention the kid still goes all heart eyed around you.”

“No he doesn’t.”

“Cmon Mikey, you only had to open your mouth and he was laughing like he heard the funniest joke ever not just some lame bullshit you came up with. Besides, his cheeks were pinker than Victoria’s Secret bag and his eyes might as well be hearts.”

“He just came back from running. Obviously he all flushed.”

“Keep telling that to yourself. Another 50 bucks you are gonna bang by the end of the week.”

“Fuck you!” and that’s as much as Michael was able to say on the subject before Ashton came back in. Juggling 3 beer bottles and a big family bowl of popcorn. Calum asked if Luke was to join them but Ashton said he was currently trying to get into the character for a play he was in so he will be not. Michael would never admit it out loud but he was a bit disappointed by the news. The gorgeous Hemmings brother running through his mind when he was comfortably lying on the couch and watching The Hunger Games.

They just finished the second one when they decided to call it a night. Ever since the older two Hemmings brothers moved out, their rooms became guest rooms and Calum and Michael often crashed there on the rare occasion when they were back in Sidney. They were so used to being close to each other at all times that they started missing it once they were separated.

There were 5 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms upstairs with one additional bathroom downstairs. Ashton’s room was closest to the stairs, followed by ex Jack’s, ex Ben’s, Luke’s and Master bedroom. One of the bathrooms was just the opposite of Jack’s room whilst the other was opposite the Luke’s room. Ashton wished them both good night before heading towards the downstairs bathroom. Calum said something about needing to get a smoke and headed towards the garden whilst Michael made his way upstairs. He hesitated for a while at the door of the first bathroom. His hand was already on the door handle when he thought ‘Fuck it’ and moved further down the hall. He could see that the door to Luke’s room was tightly shut and Alex Turner’s singing could be heard through it. The door to the bathroom was half open. It was still warm inside and Michael knew Luke was in there not that long ago. He walked inside the bathroom and softly closed the door behind himself.

He leaned his back against the bathroom door, closed his eyes, and took a couple of deep breaths before he turned the light on and made his way towards the sink. He rested his hands on the sink when he leaned forward and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His pale skin illuminated under the bathroom light and black hair all messed up from lying on the couch and Calum’s fingers tangling into it. The small shelf between the sink and the mirror held a cup with three toothbrushes and Michael wondered for a second which one was Luke’s. It was stupid really. There were a couple of makeup pieces scattered around the shelf and a half empty bottle of scented body lotion on the other side from where the toothbrush cup was. Probably. Liz leaving it like this in a hurry.

There was a wet razor resting on the sink and Michael’s thoughts went to Luke’s stubble. Michael felt a bit sad at the thought that it was probably gone by now. He didn’t want to dwell too much on it so he quickly bent under the sink to retrieve a spare toothbrush. He found one behind a pile of lady products, razors, scented candles and two new unopened toothpaste boxes. He quickly brushed his teeth before taking a leak and searching for a clean towel. He could see a disposed one in the laundry basket and he really needed to use all his self-control to not just garb it and sniff it.

Michael had this thing where he could not sleep without having a shower. It was such a nightmare sometimes. Especially when they were travelling by a bus. Michael took a shower whenever the luxury would present itself and he decided to not deprive himself of it today so he quickly jumped into the spacious bath that was pushed against the far wall of the bathroom.

A warm stream of water started pouring down his back and spilling over his shoulder to the front when he grabbed for the first bottle that came under his hands. The cap was not closed properly and Michael thought how probably Luke was the last one to use it. How he squirted a bit of it on his palm before rubbing it all over his body. Starting at his shoulder, down his arms and torso and then down his long legs. Leaving his cock, balls and arse for the last. Maybe he jerked off himself whilst he was in here. Tugging on his cock as the warm water was streaming down his back. Or maybe he took a bath. Lying in the warm water neck deep whilst spreading his legs and playing with his asshole. Gently teasing it before pushing the first finger inside his tinny tight opening. He wondered if he went two or three fingers deep. Did he come on nothing but his fingers and a tug of his hand? Did he splatter it all over the wall and watch it wash away in the drain? Or did he come when lying in a bath?

Fuck, Michael was more than half hard now and he had to stop it right now. He was not going to wank in his best friend’s bathroom over the said best friend’s youngest brother who was barely 18 when Michael was 21.

He turned the water to the lowest temperature that did not make his balls crawl all the way back into his body before stepping out of the shower and drying himself in a fluffy white towel and depositing it on the top of Luke’s. He pulled up his clothes back on and turned off the light before opening the door. He could see no light under Ashton’s door anymore so he was probably asleep already. He could hear the shower in the other bathroom down the hall so that was probably Calum. And then he noticed it. The first thing that caught his attention was the music. It was louder and clearer than before he entered the bathroom. And Michael realised why. Luke’s Bedroom door was cracked open. Michael’s feet were carrying him away before his brain caught up with what was going on. Before he knew it, he was peeping through the 2-inch crack. All the work cold water did for his cock thrown out of the window once Michael caught a sight inside.

There was a full body mirror popped up against the wall opposite the door and in front of the mirror was standing Luke. Or at least what Michael thought was Luke. The person had smooth long legs clad in transparent black thigh high socks that ended up in a lacy trim and long blond hair that was going all the way to the middle of this person’s back, red bandana with white patterns tied around the head. But there was one other thing that caught Michael’s attention. The panties. The person was wearing tight black panties with lace trimmed edges that matched the ones on the socks. There was a big black satin bow resting at the top of the globes Michael was quite sure he watched walk away from him earlier today.

The big black bow and its tails were covering over a deep V that cut into the panties, barring the flesh and the crack there. The bow was obscuring the view but Michael was quite sure the V cut rain pretty deep. His suspicion was confirmed when the body bent down and the ribbon moved to the side to reveal almost bare arse cheeks, smoothly shaven and spreading just enough for Michael to get a glimpse of something shiny in between them.

Before he could get a better look the person straightened their back again and their hands with painted black nails were lifting again and placing something on top of the golden locks that were just the wrong shade of blonde to be real. Michael noticed there were small golden wired triangles peeking out of the hair. Kitten ears Michael realised. He could feel his dick throb in his pants.

“Come on in before Calum, or even worse, my brother, catches you peeping on me” came a teasing voice. Michael eagerly followed the suggestion and stepped inside the room before closing the door shut.

Luke now turned around and Michael was met with beautiful blue eyes painted black and vibrant blue, lashes long and thick, framing the twinkling eyes. The blonde hair which Michael assumed was a wig, was now falling down Luke’s chest.

Just like a mermaid, Michael thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it so far?
> 
> Also I have tumblr now? Come, say hi! [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/) also check the tease NSFW! art for chapter 3 [here](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/post/133227903919/chapter-3-tease-art-for-my-new-fic-am-on-my-ao3)


	3. 3.	One For The Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's where the fun stuff happens...
> 
> This is probs my fave smut I have ever written, hope you guys like it as well!
> 
> ! NSFW art at the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> !ALSO: Most of the pics in the collage are from Google search. If any of them are yours, do let me know and I will happily credit you.
> 
> You can see the art for the next part on my Tumblr if you want a tease of what's to come [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/) where you should also come say Hi so I'm not talking to myself!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Michael’s feet are carrying him further into the room until he is standing in front of the blond who is having a mischievous glint in his eyes and playful smile plastered on his lips. Michael realises he was set up.

“You set me up” Michael voices.

“Did I?” Luke replies. Thin lips stretching into a smirk. Michael can see the stubble still present on his face which makes him think of the razor on the sink. It was not for the face he realises. It was for Luke's legs. It was for his balls and it was for his ass.

They are standing so close now that Michael has to angle his head up just slightly so he can stare into the beautiful eyes. They are standing chest to chest and Luke tilts his head just so that their noses are now touching. Michael cannot wait anymore. He needs to kiss Luke.

So he does, he closes his eyes and the remaining distance between them, softly pressing his lips to Luke’s. His hands are blindly searching for the blond’s and intertwining their fingers when finding them. Luke is so pliant under Michael’s lips. Letting the older boy lick into his mouth and chase his tongue. Michael can feel Luke turning him around and leading him across the room, not breaking the kiss for a second. The dark haired boy can feel the back of his knees hit the bed frame and then Luke is pushing him down, breaking the kiss and making him sit on the bed.

Michael opens his eyes for the first time since he kissed Luke in front of the mirror. He watches the blond straddle his lap and then grab for his cheeks. He is staring straight into Michael’s eyes when he grinds his arse down against Michael’s bulge and speaks

“Fuck Michael, you have no idea what you are doing to me. I had a crush on you since forever. I remember being thirteen and full of puppy love for you. Do you know how hard it was for me to look at you and see you stare right through me? You were sixteen and I was so captivated by you. Wanting to be at your side all the time. Wishing for your arms around my shoulders when showing me how to play the guitar. And then you were 18 and I was 15 and you were gone and I thought that was it. I will finally be able to get over you. But then you became this big international stars, your faces all over the place, and you were growing up into a man. You were growing into this gorgeous person and I was back to dreaming of you teaching me how to play guitar in our garage. I dreamed of meeting you again for so long Michael. And then I’ve seen you in my living room today and you were even more gorgeous than ever. I could see you finally look at me the way I wanted you to. As something desirable. Of course I had to take the opportunity when it was just in front of my nose.”

Luke’s arms have now found their way under Michael’s armpits and are holding their chest tight against each other, Luke’s arms resting on Michael’s shoulders.

Michael cannot deal with all of this right now. It’s just too much. This gorgeous boy sitting in his lap, grinding down on his dick and saying how much he wanted him. So he does the only thing he knows will shut Luke up. He kisses him again. Titling his chin just the right way and then closing the gap between them again. He can feel Luke moan into his mouth and his dick getting hard in his panties. He lifts his hands up when Luke goes for his shirt. Throwing it on the bedroom floor before grabbing for Michael’s hands and putting them around his waist. Michael travels his hands up and down the blond’s sides. His thumbs tracing the spine from just where the long hair stops and all the way down to the big black ribbon sitting on the top of Luke’s butt. He slips his hands inside the panties and teases the crack with ghost touch of his fingers until they reach the place where Luke is all full on the beautiful plug Michael caught a glimpse of when the blond was bending down in front of the mirror. He traces its heart shape and the cold material of steel before tapping on the pink crystal. He’s pushing on it with just a slightest touch which makes Luke moan beautifully. When Michael looks down he can see the flush pink cock tenting the front of the black panties, the pink head of the cock peeking just over the lacy trim. Michael keeps the pressure on the plug with two fingers of his left hand as he brings his right hand in between their bodies, licking his pointer and middle finger before he’s reaching for the head of the exposed dick. Luke moans at the pressure on the plug and at the soft wet touch on his dickhead. He buries his head in the crook of Michael’s neck and shoulder, gently moaning into black haired man’s ear as he plays with the pretty blond in his lap. He is unconsciously pushing his butt back on the fingers moving the plug around and softly moaning into Michael’s ear.

“That’s it, Princess. So good for me. You made yourself so pretty for me. Bending over in the bath to make sure your asshole is all smooth and shaved. Playing with that tinny hole, teasing it on your small fingers and lubing it up for that pretty plug of yours. Wearing those sexy panties of yours you knew would have me bending you over the bed in no time. I want you to come just like that baby. Riding the plug in your arse and with nothing more than my fingers around your cock head. Can you do that for me baby boy?”

Luke whines at the feeling and the words but nods into Michael’s neck anyway. Grinding down on Michael harder, his breathing becoming quicker. They are pressed chest to chest and Michael can feel the quick beating of Luke’s heart. He softly kisses the blond’s cheek before whispering

“Come Luke, come for me baby.”

And Luke is moaning high pitched _‘Michael’_ before the dark haired boy feels Luke’s cock twitch and then sticky come starts gushing down his fingers. Michael gently pulls his hand out of the panties, gently squeezing the cheek, before moving up the blond’s back, moving his palm in a shooting manner up the younger boy’s spine who is still breathing hard into his neck and clinging tight to older's chest. Michael leaves a gentle kiss on Luke's neck before gently prying him away from his front and searching for the wide blown eyes.

He still looks high on orgasm and Michael chuckles to himself before kissing his nose and then his lips. He is so putty in Michael’s hands. Moving with his body and cashing the cherry red lips that tease him with soft pecks before they go in for a proper kiss. Michael is still hard in this pants and Luke can feel it. He tries to grind down on the bulge but Michael stills his lips as he gently kisses his stubbly cheek before gently turning them around so that Luke is now sitting on the bed and Michael standing in between his legs. They are holding hands and the older boy brings first left and then right hand to his lips, kissing Luke’s knuckles.

“You were so good for me _kitten_. Look at your panties. All ruined at the front. Can you crawl up the bed for me kitten? Show that pretty arse of yours to me?”

He is still holding Luke’s hands, staring at his eyes when asking this. Luke flushes prettily and nods but doesn’t move, the black haired boy raising the pierced eyebrow in question.

“The hair…” Luke trails off.

“What about the hair?”

“I have to take the wig off.”

“Oh… OK. Can you keep the kitty ears?”

Luke’s face splits into a grin at the question “Yes. Yes I can keep the kitty ears.”

“Good. You look really sexy with them” Michael compliments him before he helps Luke out with the wig. Making sure not to tangle any of the hair in the process. Once Luke is done with it, he goes to stand up and put it on the holder sitting on the desk but Michael stops him with a palm on his chest.

“Let me take care of this. You just make sure once I’m back I can see that pretty butt of yours up in the air” and with that he is turning away and walking towards the table. Once he is done with the wig, he's working on losing his jeans and pants before turning his head back to the bed.  Once he does, he is greeted with a really really nice view.

Luke crawled on the bed and is now waiting for Michael on all fours. Pretty golden kitty ears are peaking from his natural blonde hair that was dishevelled after the wig was taken off. His back is arched nicely, big black bow sitting at the bottom of his spine just over his arse and the black tails of the bow falling on each side one. The pretty black panties are stretched over the perky globes and the v cut is exposing the crack with the princess plug caught at the end of it. The gem shining beautifully in the soft bedroom light. He is so fucking beautiful. Michael spies a bottle of lube lying next to Luke’s left knee and cannot believe this is actually all for him. That he is allowed to touch and kiss and fuck this beautiful boy who is giving himself freely to Michael.

“Fuck babe, you are so beautiful” he says before crawling up the bed, pressing his pelvis flush against Luke’s butt. Michael grabs for the satin bow and unlaces it. Watches in fascination as the bow disappears and allows him to gently pull the panties down Luke’s legs, careful not to pull the high socks down with them.

“Kitty, I wanna fuck you with nothing but your socks and ears on, can I do that?” Michael quietly asks Luke as he gently caresses now freed globes. Gently squeezing them in his palms before pulling them apart. Looking at the pretty gem that is hiding Luke’s most private part away from Michael’s prying eyes.

“Yeah Mikey, yeah. I’m all yours. You can do whatever you want to me” the kitty boy whimpers softly, pushing his arse back into the touch, spreading his legs further apart. Michael awards this behaviour with a quick sharp smack on the right cheek that has the blond throwing his head back and moaning loudly at the sting.

“What a kinky kitty you are. Presenting your arse so eagerly to me. Asking to be smacked and manhandled around don’t you kitty?” Michael does not wait for the answer before he is smacking the other cheek and then quickly bending down to kiss the slightly reddened flesh. Luke moans again and Michael can see his pretty cock chubbing up again. He sees it whole for the first time, unrestricted by black panty material. It is on the smaller side. It is already half hard and it must not be longer than 3 inches or so. That explains why barely a head was peeking out of his panties. He has nicely shaved small balls to go with it. Michael would love to get him in his mouth sometimes. He would be such a nice mouthful. He would let him spill into his mouth and then he would lick into Luke’s mouth, making sure that the younger boy can taste himself on Michael’s tongue.

Michael returns from his plans for the future to the nicely shaven smooth arse eagerly waiting for Michael to play with it. He reaches for the crystal heart with his right hand and gently tugs on it, causing Luke’s asshole to clench around it like it doesn’t want it to leave. Michael gently pats the left cheek with his free hand as to calm it down.

“Cmon kitty, relax your pretty boy hole so I can tug this cold steel out of you and replace it with a thick cock baby. That’s right, what a good boy” Michael coos as on the second try the hole relaxes around the toy and allows Michael to pull it out. Luke whines at the loss but Michael’s reassuring palm sliding down his back calms him down quickly.

Once the other hand reaches the bottom of the spine, the dark haired boy again grabs for both of the cheeks again and gently spreads them apart. The thumbs pulling the small glistening hole open before spitting on it and watching his saliva dribble down the crack and into the hole that tries to clench unsuccessfully, strong fingers keeping it open. Michael looks at it drip in the hole and then further down the balls.

Michael only grabs for the lube once Luke whines in protest of nothing much happening. Bringing Michael back to task at hand. He generously wets his fingers up before he is gently massaging lube all over just slightly gaping hole. He spreads the slippery substance generously before slowly pushing the first finger in. Luke drops his head down and moans at the feeling of a curious finger gently exploring his insides. He is already wet inside. Stretched slightly by the plug he opens up nicely for the second finger. Michael making sure he is comfortable before scissoring them apart and then slowly pulling them out and back in. Luke is now leaning on his elbows and has his head buried into the pillow. Michael can still see the pretty golden kitty ears peeking out from the messy blond curls.

When he pushes the third finger inside, blond's muscles squeeze hard around the intrusion. Michael patiently waits for Luke to adjust before starting to search for a small bundle of nerves that will make Luke see the stars behind his eyelids. Once Michael finds the sensitive spot, he is rewarded with high pitched moan and Luke eagerly pushing back on his fingers. Michael lets him. Keeping his hand still and watching as the blond boy eagerly fucks himself back on three fingers. Moaning prettily every time he catches just the right angle. Michael could do this whole day long. Watch Luke ride his fingers and moan prettily every time the pads brush against his sweet spot. Maybe some other day though. Michael is hard as a diamond and he needs to fuck Luke soon or he will bust all over the sheets without even getting his dick near the twink’s asshole. And that would be just embarrassing.

Michael gently pulls his fingers out and manhandles Luke on his back, crawling between his legs and bending him in half in the process, looking for the soft pink lips to kiss. Luke kisses back eagerly like a drunk who hasn’t had a drink in ages. Cashing Michael’s lips and opening his mouth in invitation.

Michael crawls back down, making sure Luke is keeping his legs up and bent, before gently mouthing at one of the cheeks and then moving his head further up to suck the pretty hard dick's head into his mouth. Michael was right before. Luke must not be more than 3 and a half when erect. Michael starts by gently mouthing the balls before licking up the cock and sucking on the head again. He is bobbing his head up and down two times before he starts delivering gentle smacks to one of the pale cheeks. As if the loud moans were not a sign enough, Luke’s dick starts absolutely dripping with precome once Michael starts smacking his ass a bit harder. He entertains him for a moment or two longer before pulling of the small dick and crawling back up to kiss Luke’s pouty mouth.

Once he manages to separate himself from the sinful mouth, he leans back and lubes up his 8-inch dick before slowly pushing it inside the needy hole. Luke whines so prettily once his lily white arse with palm prints from smacking is being invaded. He stiffens up a bit at first. Clearly not used to such a big intrusion. Michael grabs for blond's dick that get almost completely swallowed by his fist. He tugs it a couple of times to distract Luke from the big prick currently slowly spreading his arse in half.

Once Michael is completely inside, he brings the long legs back down to rest on his thighs. He bends his head down and is immediately pulled into a passionate kiss, Luke locking his hands behind Michael’s neck. Michael's hands gently pulling Luke into his lap, making him sit on his dick without breaking their lips’ connection once. Luke is pulling on Michael’s locks hard as he is deepening the kiss and bouncing on the force of Michael’s hips fucking into him from bellow. He is desperately trying to hold to Michael’s neck but his thrusts are getting too fast and too violent.

At a particularly sharp thrust that goes directly to his prostate Luke finally separates his lips from Michael’s, putting his hands down on the bed behind his back to get some balance, riding and impaling himself harder on the big cock as Michael starts to tug on his leaking cock.

Michael then topples backwards, his head dangerously close to the bed edge, and pulls Luke on top of him. The blond now sitting completely on the dick, arse pressed against Michael’s pelvis. His hands are now bracketing Michael’s head as the older boy’s ones are dictating a harsh peace on of blond boy’s hips. He is making him ride hard and fast, unforgiving in his sharp thrusts. He can see Luke’s pretty nose scrunch in a distaste every time Michael slips out. Pushing back on empty air and demanding to be filled again. Michael making sure to comply with his wishes.

Luke is bending down again and is mouthing all over Michael’s neck when Michael whispers in his ear

“Cmon kitty, want you to clench extra hard for me and work those magical hips of yours” and Luke complies in a heartbeat. Michael only needs to fuck into a willing body three more times before he is holding a whiny boy on top of him hard around his hips, preventing him from moving as he shoots his load deep inside the pretty arse. As soon as he is half coherent again, he is overturning them over, Luke back on his back, his golden head resting on the soft pillow. Michael gives him a gentle kiss before he pulls out of him and scoots down. Fucking two of his fingers back inside the loose wet hole as his mouth sucks on the small dick. He makes sure to mouth and lick and suck all over it before fisting it with the other hand and sucking on its head. He is purposefully messaging the small bundle of nerves and not removing the pressure, licking hard under the head of the cock, when Luke comes hard. His back is arching off the mattress, one of his fists stuffed in his mouth to prevent him from screaming and bringing the house down, as his load is being emptied into the Michael’s mouth who is now licking at the quickly softening dick like it’s a lollipop.

Luke is still out of it when Michael pulls his fingers out and searches for the pink gem that will prevent Luke from leaking Michael's come all over the bed during the night. He finally finds it under the duvet where it probably rolled over during their fuck fest. He coats the steel generously before gently pushing it into the destroyed asshole. Michael did such a good number on him. His big dick spreading him open wide and making him all swollen inside. The opening is all red and open, glistening with lube and Michael’s spunk. Michael watches in fascination how Luke does not resist the toy. He just lets it slide in until the pink heart is resting against the abused flesh.

Michael lies back down on the bed, pulling Luke on top of him and intertwining their fingers together. He managed to throw a duvet over them and now his free hand is reaching for the light switch next to Luke’s bed. Michael is thankful that the CD ran out on it’s own. He gently readjusts the crooked kitty ears in the golden locks before hugging Luke tight to his chest and softly kissing the top of his head. Michael can feel the steady rise and fall of the younger boy’s chest against his and he chuckles at the fact that he literally fucked Luke unconscious.

He falls asleep with his arms full of a gorgeous boy Michael feels is more than just another one night stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go and we are done with this fic! How are you liking it so far?
> 
> Also I have this fascination with princess plugs and Luke wearing them. Like what's up with that?
> 
> Also I have tumblr now? Come, say hi! [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/) also check the tease art for chapter 4 [here](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/post/133269797944/chapter-3-teaser-for-my-fic-am-on-my-ao3-4)


	4. 4.	Arabella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby is finally done! I was literally living for this fic these past days. I've written some of my favourite smut here as well. I really hope you enjoyed it half as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> If anyone's interested, the panties Luke wears in chapters 2 and 3 are these ones [here](https://www.victoriassecret.com//panties/holiday-lingerie-shop/bow-cheeky-panty-very-sexy?ProductID=270572&CatalogueType=OLS&origin=search/)  
> and the ones mentioned in chapter 4 can be found [here](https://www.victoriassecret.com//panties/allover-lace/thong-panty-the-lacie?ProductID=272766&CatalogueType=OLS&origin=search/)
> 
> Thank you to anyone who read this fic and especially big big big thank you to anyone who left a comment, kudos or bookmarked this mess. x3 you always inspire me to try extra hard to bring you the best of my writing. ILY.
> 
> !ALSO: Most of the pics in the collage are from Google search. If any of them are yours, do let me know and I will happily credit you.
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr (anon or not) [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/), I'm always up for discussing fics/fic ideas and the boys (especially Michael Clifford coz n1 trash).
> 
> Not gonna lie, I finished writing/editing this fic on a mug (yes I know what I'm on about)of vodka and juice so I hope this makes as much sense to you as it does to me. 
> 
> (Lol at the fact that this fic is almost as long as my thesis)  
> (Also for anyone who did not cotton on yet - the chapter titles are the first 4 tracks from the Arctic Monkeys' AM album which made me think of this story line in the first place)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

It’s been a week. It’s been a week of sneaking around and fucking on every available surface in Michael’s house when Michael’s parents were out of the house. They almost got caught by Calum once. Him coming round Michael’s place unannounced. Michael just had Luke pressed up against his man cave door, blond’s long legs crossed behind Michael’s back as the older guy was holding him up against the door. Ironically, that was also the only reason Calum did not straight walk on them, the pressure on the door too heavy for him to open.

Michael remembers Calum’s ‘ _What the fuck Michael?_ ’ muffled by the door separating them and his ‘ _Fuck off Calum, I’m busy!_ ’ whilst he was balls deep in the blond who started leaking uncontrollably at the mere thought of getting caught. The little exhibitionist coming as soon as the front door closed behind Calum.

Michael knew they didn’t have long before they would get caught. His bandmates already suspicious of him being MIA for so long. There’s only certain period of time they deemed reasonable for Michael to hole into his man cave. Luke mentioned that Ashton was getting suspicious about his disappearances and even went so far to throw a box of condoms into his head when the blonde was sneaking out last night to go and visit Michael. The box of condoms was now lying unopened on the floor of Michael’s bedroom floor right next to the transparent black thong panties and Luke’s favourite pink princess plug.

Michael remembers pushing the thin thong string aside before pulling the plug out and replacing it with his cock. He fucked him from behind, holding tight on the hips and being careful not to tug too hard on the strings of the garter belt keeping the thigh highs in place. He remembers pressing his palm to the front of the panties and keeping it there for Luke to rut against it. He remembers Luke coming first, dirtying the black material and clenching tight around Michael’s cock, making him bust hard inside. He remembers slowly pulling out and gently placing the string back over the abused flesh. He remembers watching and encouraging Luke to push his come out, dirtying the back of the panties with pearly white substance as well. He remembers them cuddling and talking about the new album Michael bought and the script for the play Luke was in. He remembers holding hands and kissing under the blankets which lead to Luke pulling his panties aside again and mounting Michael when the clock struck midnight. He remembers them both coming at the same time and Luke falling asleep on his chest again.

He does not remember falling asleep alone. It is 11 am and Michael is lying naked in his bed. He is alone. He can see the toy, the panties and Luke’s clothes scattered all over his room so the blond cannot be far.

The smell of pancakes reaches Michael’s nose and a stupid smile spreads over his face. He quickly rolls out of the bed in a search of semi clean underwear, still pulling it up his thighs when he’s already through the door and down the stairs making his way towards the kitchen.

Once he reaches the room, he is greeted with the sexiest sight ever. Luke is just placing the last of the pancakes on the plate of the breakfast tray. There are also 2 glasses of juice, 2 cups of coffee and a plate full of fruit Michael didn’t even know they owned. He is standing there in Michael’s kitchen with his back to him, wearing nothing but the simple black garter belt that’s keeping up black thigh highs up his long smooth legs. The golden triangle ears are peaking from his messy blonde bed hair. Michael can see the wetness between his cheeks and down his thighs. His cock chubbing up nicely at the thought that Luke was still full on Michael’s come. How it must have been dripping out of him and down his thighs when he was dancing around the kitchen and making them breakfast.

The younger boy is quietly singing Out Of My Limit to himself and swaying his hips to the melody and Michael is so in love. He is so in love with this beautiful boy standing here in his parent’s kitchen, dressed in nothing but some lingered and wearing kitty ears as he is making them some breakfast. He is going to write a song for this beauty. Wrapped Around Your Finger sounded just about right for the title of it.

He quietly approaches the blond before hugging him from behind and pressing his front flush to the blond’s back. His half hard dick slotting itself perfectly between the slightly pinked cheeks he spanked yesterday. He gently tickles Luke’s sides, making the younger boy throw his head back in laughter. Exposing his neck perfectly for Michael’s lips to attack it. He creates at least two new hickies on Luke’s neck before he’s turning him around and lifting him up on the counter, stepping in between the blond’s legs who spread them to make space for Michael. He smiles adorably when Michael touches their noses in an eskimo kiss.

“I’m literally dripping your come all over the kitchen counters Mikey” he giggles, chasing the teasing cherry reds.

“I don’t care. Wanna fuck before breakfast?” Michael enquires in between the passionate kisses, pulling on one of the garter strings before letting it go to hear it smack sharply against the pale flesh.

“Yeah, can do” Luke replies before crossing his socks clad legs behind Michael’s back, trapping him there.

Michael is just about to push Luke’s arse slightly down the counter for better access when the front door crashes open. Two very familiar voices yelling Michael’s name and rapidly approaching the kitchen. Michael is frozen on the spot, nothing much he can do really. They are trapped in the kitchen and just about to be discovered. He can feel Luke covering his face and burying it into Michael’s chest. Michael's arms automatically lifting up, protectively holding Luke’s head to his chest.

“Mike, you gotta get out. Cmon, we are going out for a Macca’s” Calum’s voice can be heard from just around the corner. And then “Oh.”

“Why did you block the kitchen door?” Comes Ash’s voice and Michael can feel Luke stiffen even more in his arms.

“Michael has company” comes Calum’s teasing voice and Michael hopes they will give him some privacy and back off before they discover who his company is exactly.

Obviously he has no such luck as he can hear Ashton stepping around Calum into the kitchen to see what all the fuss is about.

“Oh.”

It’s Ashton this time.

“Well, well, well. Who would have thought” Ashton mocks him. And Michael knows it’s his payback for that one time Michael cockblocked him in the club and left him with a week worth feeling of blue balls. Michael hopes he will not stoop himself so low as he did back then.

“Well Michael, won’t you introduce us to your lovely company?” Ashton teases further. No such luck then. Michael should have expected it to be honest. To be fair, he was quite nasty himself back then.

Michael slowly removes his hold around Luke and places his hands on the counter. Giving Luke time to show his face when he’s ready. Which he probably never will but well… He bends his head down to gently place a kiss on the golden locks between the kitty ears and when he does that, he hears a loud gasp from Ashton.

“What the fuck? I know these cat ears. Michael, are you fucking my brother?!”

And to be fair, he sounds more surprised than angry Michael thinks.

“Oh, this is golden” Calum leers before Michael can see him from the corner of his eye moving towards the end of the counter and grabbing for the tray with the breakfast food Luke prepared so carefully.

Luke has now removed his hands from his eyes and is now slowly lifting his head until he is peeking over Michael’s shoulder and sheepishly greeting his older brother.

“Hi Ashy” he quietly replies. Cheeks gaining a slight red tint to them.

“Hi Baby Penguin” Ashton replies back, softer than his previous shouting.

Michael really wishes he could turn around and face the situation himself but him moving is just not an option. The last thing he wants is to expose Luke even more.

“So, you finally got caught” Calum says conversationally whilst picking up a piece of kiwi from the plate. Michael eyes him suspiciously.

“Why don’t you sound more surprised?” Ashton voices the question running around Michael’s head.

“Well, I obviously knew about it” Calum smiles proudly, straightening his chest and winking in Luke’s direction whose cheeks are turning pinker than the toy laying on the floor of Michael’s room.

“What?!” shout Michael and Ashton at the same time.

“Well, the other day when you wouldn’t let me into your man cave. Luke’s shoes and the coat were in the hallway” Calum replies as if it’s the most obvious thing ever.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Michael enquires, awkwardly twisting his head to stare at the dark skinned boy.

“Well, what’s fun in that? Also I was definitely not going to be the one letting Ashton know his best friend is boning his baby bro.”

And well, Michael can see the logic behind it. To be honest, he is still surprised Ashton didn’t try to murder him on the spot.

“Oh God. Oh God!” Ashton wails suddenly “I threw a packet of condoms into your face when you were sneaking out to meet Michael!”

“Well, from my point of view it doesn’t look like they used them anyway” smirks Calum and Michael has half mind to expose Luke just to smash Calum’s head against the kitchen counter.

“What do you mean?” asks Ashton confusedly “actually, don’t answer that, I don’t wanna know!”

“Um guys,” Michael interferes “me and Luke are kind of half-naked here. Any chances of you fucking off to another room so we can at least get dressed?” He can feel Luke gently squeeze one of his hands in a silent thank you. He quickly makes mental assessment of available rooms, crossing his room out immediately and remembering that there are still one of Luke’s panties stashed somewhere behind the sofa in Michael’s man cave.

“Can you guys wait for us in the living room please?” Michael is happy to hear affirmative grunts and the sound of the feet moving away. Michael catches in the corner of his eye Calum taking the breakfast tray with him.

“Are you ok baby?” Michael whispers into Luke’s hair once the other two guys are gone.

“Yeah. I mean, Ashton always knew I had a crush on you. Also my love for lingerie and kitty headbands is probably the worst kept secret in the Hemmings family. I also trust Calum not to make a big deal out of it.”

“Cmon then, hold on tight” Michael says making Luke cling to him tight as he lifts him off the counter, groaning at the slightly shiny surface of the kitchen counter from where Luke’s arse was put on. He’ll probably have to bleach the whole counter before his parents come back but for now a couple of wet wipe towels will have to do. He awkwardly does a half arsed job of cleaning it, feeling Luke’s burning cheeks against his skin the whole time, before he carries them towards his room. They are searching for a pair of clean boxers Luke can pull over before putting on one of Michael’s basketball shorts. Michael passes him one of his oversized t-shirts before searching for a pair of jogging bottoms and a shirt for himself.

Once they are both semi decently dressed Michael pulls Luke back in a hug, gently kissing his nose, before asking “are you ok?”

“Slightly humiliated but I will live” he replies and Michael presses reassuring kiss to his lips before leading them back downstairs to where Ashton and Calum are watching one of the cartoon programmes on the TV. They are spread all over the sofa so Michael pulls him and Luke over to the love seat. Luke blushes but does not protest as Michael pulls him in his arms, cuddling him against his chest on the small sofa.

“Gimme the food Hood” Michael leans over to try and pull the tray with the half eaten pancakes and fruit over. Juice and coffee long gone.

“Nah, you have the boyfriend, the food is mine” Calum doesn’t give up that easily and holds tightly to the tray.

“That’s the food my boyfriend made for me!” Michael replies back without thinking. He lets the tray go once he feels Luke stiffen in his arms, his attention completely diverted back to the blond in his arms.

“What’s wrong Luke? Are you ok?” Michael questions the blond in his arms.

“You called me boyfriend” Luke whispers quietly.

“Yeah?” Michael furrows his eyebrows.

“I… I didn’t know you wanted to be my boyfriend” the youngest quietly whispers back, staring at his palms as he fiddles his fingers.

“Of course I want to be your boyfriend” Michael says as he lifts the blond’s chin to look him in the eyes. He can see the baby blues staring into him, searching for something in Michael’s eyes and apparently finding it as the next moment his lips are spreading into the smile, eyes crinkling at the edges.

“You are so stupid” Michael says fondly as he closes the distance between them and gently pecks his _boyfriend’s_ lips.

“Oh God, please stop” Ashton moans from the sofa and Michael smiles to himself as Luke buries his tinting cheeks into Michael’s chest.

“You are surprisingly calm about this whole situation” Calum voices another one of Michael’s thoughts.

“Well, I guess I’m just happy for my baby bro. He had the biggest crush on Mikey ever since he knew what a crush was. Besides, Mikey is one of my best mates. I know he will treat him right. And if not… Well good thing we are always in each other’s pockets and I know all about How To Get Away With Murder. I’m quite sure we would also have no issues getting a new guitarist.”

And Michael thinks fair point as he cuddles his boyfriend even closer to his chest. Leaving a peck on his cheeks before reaching for Calum’s phone.

“So, since you guys ate my breakfast… anyone up for a pizza?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how was it! I'm always slut for a feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it so far?? 
> 
> I have tumblr now? Come, say hi! [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/) also check the tease art for chapter 2 [here](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/post/133160934989/chapter-2-tease-art-for-my-new-fic-am-on-my-ao3)
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
